Episode 449
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 545 p.18-19 and 546 p.2-16 | eyecatcher = Zoro - Luffy | rating = 11.0 | rank = 2 }} "Magellan's Clever Scheme! The Jailbreak Plan is Obstructed" is the 449th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy becomes enraged after learning about Magellan defeating Emporio Ivankov and Inazuma, but Mr. 2 and Jinbe persuade him that escaping takes priority. Magellan initiates a plan to move the Marine ships away from Impel Down, trapping the escapees in the prison. Mr. 3 blocks Magellan's poison with his wax, giving Luffy the idea to have him coat his fists and feet with wax so that he can hit Magellan without being poisoned. Jinbe finds a way to reach the ships by floating Buggy, Crocodile and Mr. 1 on a door and creating a sea current to launch it onto a battleship. Long Summary Magellan reaches Level 2 and Luffy heads back to avenge the fallen Inazuma and Ivankov. He is stopped by Bentham, who reminds him what happened last time he tried to battle the Chief Warden. Magellan sends a Hydra at the escapees. Just before Luffy is poisoned a second time, Galdino shows up and uses a Candle Wall to block the attack. Crocodile comments Mr. 3 is not so useless after all. Jinbe overhears the conversation between Magellan and some guards. Bentham and Daz Bonez team up and take down the guards with ease. Meanwhile, Luffy and Galdino team up with some escapees who shoot Magellan. Although the bullets just barrage through him (though not being a Logia, but a Paramecia), Magellan gets hurt. Galdino places wax armor around Luffy's hands and feet so the latter can finally attack Magellan. The two get in a fight between venom and wax. At Level 1, Buggy takes the rioting prisoners outside, only to see the plan fail right before their eyes. Jinbe shows up and explains to the prisoners about the warships not being too far away. He takes a door and throws it in the water. Daz Bonez, Crocodile, and Buggy jump on the made platform and get driven by Jinbe to the warships. After being attacked by the ships, Buggy thought that Jinbe was a traitor. Jinbe throws the ships in the air with Fish-Man Karate, and the three land on one warship. Ready to battle, they attack their opponents. Back at Level 2, Luffy's and Magellan's fists clash, and Magellan asks Luffy if he remembered what happened last battle (Magellan defeated Luffy last battle), Luffy said he does not. The episode ends when Magellan says "Then I will not let you forget". Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the scene where Buggy and the rest of the inmates reach the front gate of Impel Down, when the camera pans across the other speaking inmates, some of the inmates in the background (behind the front-foreground row) appear to be semi-transparent or "ghosted", as the walls behind them can be partially seen through them. *In the scene where Jinbe informs Daz Bonez and Bentham about the Marines' plans, Daz Bonez appeared without his tattoo on his chest. *When the escapees cross the main doors they see no ships are present. During this scene, waves are present near Impel down even though it is in the Calm Belt. *When Jinbe is taking Crocodile, Daz Bonez, and Buggy to the Marine ships, directly before the frame of animation where the first cannons are shown firing at them, Jinbe utters dialogue, but his mouth does not move. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 449